Majin
'''''Majin Overveiw''''' The Majin were born from a wish on the Dragon Balls. Appearing a mere two hundred years ago, the Majin race has already flexed its muscles and spread through most of Earth. They seem to live in general harmony with Humanity and the Namekians, the latter of whow they are on par with in terms of power. The Majin race is as variable as the Human race, featuring a variety of different colors, shapes, sizes, and general forms though they are far more potent in their abilities. Their absorption technique, however, is not as potent as their predecessor's and as such only serves to modify their capabilities to a certain extent, the longest recorded (forced) absorption lasting about twenty-two minutes before even a weak fighter managed to break free of the Majin's innards. Using their head antennae, they can focus ki into unique and devastating attacks. '''''Racial Passives''''' Majin start with a power level of 5000. Extreme Regeneration: If the Majin is not completely destroyed, it will regenerate indefinitely as long as it has Ki remaining. Natural Flight: Majin can fly through the manipulation of Ki; scouters or individuals with highly honed ki-sensing abilities can detect this movement. Can be taught to other individuals with a power level equal to or greater than the Majin in question. Telekenetic Control: Majin may control severed body parts in combat, remolding them and using them to bind/absorb/attack opponents. Absorption: A Majin can absorb any beings of their choosing. If a person's PL is significantly lower than the Majin's in question they can keep that person (forcefully) absorbed for up to 22 posts (depending on how the absorbee attempts to RP it). While absorbed, the Majin adds their ki and power level to their own, while gaining access to the absorbed individual's abilities (they cost the same still). Of important note: if the absorption is a willing then it lasts the minimum specified duration or longer, or until the absorbee is released/breaks free. If the absorbee lingers beyond 30 posts they will die, and be sent to otherworld. The Majin does not retain abilities of the absorbees after they are released, but may retain some of the power level in order to advance their own, with the usual amount being a 10th of the absorbed individual's power level and the maximum being 10000. Can also retain any physical changes that occur when holding the absorbee, such as facial features and bodily changes. Absorption can be accomplished via severed body parts OR if the Majin manages to grab an opponent, can wrap themselves around the person. Note: will not work on opponents many times the Majin's size, such as a Great Ape, or Great Namek. Energy Blast: Majin can focus their Ki into basic, low cost blasts/beams/pulses of Ki energy. Can be taught to other individuals with a power level equal to or greater than the Majin in question. Complete Body Control: Majin have the ability to contort and move their body in extremely impossible ways. They can practically liquefy themselves, bend around physical blows, or absorb the impact with little trouble. Telekenesis: A Majin can use their minds to lift a single object that weighs up to two hundred pounds. Break Fusion: A Majin can break a fusion born of Potara Earrings via absorption. '''''Transfomations''''' *Super Majin *Ultra Majin *Evil Majin *Pure Majin '''''Known Members'''''